The main objective of this proposal is to develop and implement an educational program to provide a broad and advanced knowledge of oral cancer to undergraduate students of dentistry, to postgraduate and graduate students, to practicing dentists, to auxiliary health personnel and to the public so that the quality of health care can be improved with the final result of a lower mortality rate from oral cancer. This could be accomplished through: (1) undergraduate programs for dental students, dental hygienists and dental assistants above and beyond those provided in the regular curriculum of dental schools on oral cancer; (2) special education programs for graduate and postgraduate students with new concepts in early diagnosis and management of oral malignancies; (3) continuing education courses for practicing dentists, physicians and auxiliary personnel to improve the clinical skills in the detection, prevention and rehabilitation of patients with oral cancer and to stress the increasing responsibility of the dental profession in the multidisciplinary approach in the management of patients with complications following therapy for cancer of the oral and paraoral regions; and (4) educational programs for the general public in an attempt to make them aware of the importance of early detection and curability of oral cancer, as well as in prevention of oral lesions.